Scar (FanScription)
Scar is the main antagonist of the ''FanScription ''episode, "What if Scar Raised Simba In The Lion King?", itself a retelling of what would happen if Scar had raised Simba on his own rather than kill Mufasa first. Biography After Simba is born, Scar orchestrates the stampede of the wildebeests earlier than he did in the original film. He uses the stampede done by the hyenas to distract his brother, Mufasa, while he kidnaps his son, Simba, leaving him to believe they're both dead. Scar takes Simba into a cave where he meets the hyenas, Shenzi, Bonzi, and Ed, where he discusses his plans to raise him as his "son" and use him to take down Mufasa once the later grows up. Once the hyenas object that the plan will never work because Simba looks nothing like him, Scar scratches the young cub, leaving a scar on his left eye, similar to that of his own. 6 months pass and Simba is around the age he appears as in the majority of the original film's beginning. Scar lies to Simba about his past to further his hate for Mufasa-convincing him that Mufasa usurped him as king and killed Simba's mother, and banished them to the outlands. Mufasa and Sarabi later birth Kion in hopes of having a new heir to the pride lands. During an attack on him and Nala by Shenzi, Bonzi, and Ed, they reference Kion's brother Simba, much to the latter's shock. They are saved by Mufasa, who scares them off. Mufasa takes Kion aside and tells him of his brother. Scar continues to fill Simba's heart with hatred and uses his "Be Prepared" segment to motivate Simba into overthrowing Mufasa. Simba later meets Timon and Pumba, forming a friendship with the two. Scar tries on several attempt to get them killed, but always fails. A few years later, Simba is now an adult and Scar has the hyenas force the animals of the pride lands away, leaving the place in utter ruin. Simba later leads an attack on pride rock. Once Simba overpowers Kion, Scar has him taken prisoner so he can execute him later in public. Scar later reveals himself to Mufasa as the latter is being held hostage at the edge of pride rock and ridicules him. Once Simba approaches them, Mufasa recognizes him as his son and says his name. Simba is confused due to feeling a connection with Mufasa. While Mufasa is distracted, Scar pushes Mufasa over the edge of the cliff. Mufasa holds on and tries to warn Simba of Scar's true colors, but before he can do so, Scar digs his claws into Mufasa's and throws him off the cliff and to his death. Once Simba questions him for this killing, Scar berates him into backing down and has Surabi kept away from Simba. Scar later taunts a captive Kion about his exectuion, but at the same time offering exile in place of it so long as Kion proclaims Scar as king-though Kion knows Scar intends to kill him regardless. Simba later discovers that he is in fact Mufasa's son and plans to rebel against Scar and the hyenas. He frees Kion and the lionesses, as well as Timon and Pumba, fight against the hyenas. Scar tries once more to convince Simba he is his father, but after Simba refuses to believe him once more, Scar attacks him but is ultimately thrown by Simba into the fires below the cliff to his death. Videos Category:Movie Villains Category:Cartoon Villains Category:Clawed Villains Category:Animals Category:Complete Monster Category:Murderer Category:Homicidal Category:Destroyer of Innocence Category:Abusers Category:Liars Category:Deceased Category:Related to Hero Category:Siblings Category:Sadists Category:Cowards Category:Successful Category:Corrupting Influence Category:Disney Villains Category:Provoker Category:Nameless Category:Singing Villains Category:Male Category:Kidnapper Category:Power Hungry Category:Fighter Category:Bond Destroyers Category:Charismatic Category:Faux Affably Evil Category:Psychopath Category:Wrathful Category:Predator Category:Traitor Category:Betrayed Category:YouTube Villains Category:Arrogant